The invention relates to a power circuit and, for example, to an internal power circuit of an integrated circuit.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-080653 discloses an internal power circuit capable of supplying a sufficient driving current in response to a fluctuation of a load circuit. The internal power circuit in the above publication includes a regulator so that an internal power source voltage may be supplied to be equal to a reference voltage according to a feedback control. When the power consumption of the load circuit rapidly increases, the circuit quickly supplies a larger current to the load circuit in response to the rapid change. This can suppress a drop of the internal power source voltage.